degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SetRobOff/All Four One, One Four All: Chapter Seventeen
Chapter sixteen, if you missed it. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SetRobOff/All_Four_One,_One_Four_All:_Chapter_Sixteen Chapter Seventeen TRIGGER WARNING OF ALL TRIGGER WARNINGS!!! THIS WAS NOT EASY TO WRITE AT ALL. After spending two weeks in solitary confinement, Frankie, Maya, Zoe and Shay returned to their housing unit and were greeted by the other female inmates with a combination of nonverbal gestures from icy glares to scowls to even vague grins. Unfazed, the girls didn't glance away once as they knew at that point that they were either despised, revered or both. Thanks to a conversation that Shay and Zoe had with Tiny and Zig's leader, Nite-Lite, they've learned some valuable rules regarding prison survival; knowledge that they passed down to Maya and Frankie: 1. Defend yourself at all costs: If someone disrespects you in any way, shape or form, knock them the fuck out or at least, get knocked out trying to. Either outcome of the fight will show your enemy as well as any onlookers that you will not allow them to bully, intimidate or take advantage of you. 2. Do not snitch: That is a no-no and many a people have paid for such offenses with their very lives. Simply put, mind your own business and keep the COs out of it. If you and another inmate have a problem, settle it amongst yourselves. If you see any unlawful or inappropriate activity taking place that shouldn't be, look the other way and act like you ain't see shit. ''' '''3. There are only two days in prison that truly matter: The day you enter and the day you leave. Anything and everything that happened in between is irrelevant because you may have to do some things, often miles out of your character, to survive this inhumane atmosphere. Prison will bring out the animal in you, thus, wakening any beastly instincts inside of you that you, otherwise, wouldn't even know you had or were capable of. Over the next few days since their release from solitary confinement, the four girls stuck together and interacted as little as possible with the other inmates. Everywhere one girl was at, the other three were right behind them; that included eating every meal together, showering together and even relieving themselves together. The only time the girls were separated was at bed time since unfortunately, none of them had each other as cellmates. Basically, when Maya, Frankie, Shay and Zoe weren't asleep, they stuck to each other like glue, vowing to protect each other in case any conflict with another prisoner should arise. To fight one girl, you'd have to fight all four ''girls. Four days went by without another dispute breaking out. During that time, each girl were visited by their loving families and boyfriends; they even spoke to them every day via phone. For the time being, there was no drama and although neither girl expected things to stay that way, they certainly didn't expect their next conflict to take place as soon as it did and with whom. The corrections officers had morning shifts, 7AM-3PM, afternoon shifts, 3PM-11PM, and overnight shifts, 11PM-7AM. Most of the officers wanted nothing more than to do their jobs and go home to their families. However, there was always that unscrupulous handful that took their jobs way too seriously or loved it way more than necessary, looking to abuse their power in the most vile ways imaginable. That's where the two of the prison's most infamous guards came in. Officer Ernesto Ortiz, a Salvadorian-Canadian man close to age fifty, was a tall, strapping man with thin, graying black hair and a goatee. He was by far the most hated and feared by the women's prison due to his disrespectful, cruel and often savage nature. His partner in crime and good friend, Officer Latisha Yarwood, was a black woman in her early forties. She wasn't very tall in height but she had a wide, robust figure and the strength of an ox. A butch lesbian with short, ear-length dread-locks and small, piercing dark eyes, she has struck terror in the hearts of the inmates just as her partner did. These villainous officers were hired on the same day over five years ago and have been the best of friends ever since due to their ungodly common interests that included preying on the young women of the prison by means of manipulation, blackmail and rape. In addition to that, they secretly earned a sizeable, illegitimate income by serving as drug lords, using other inmates to sell their product. One morning, Officer Ortiz and Officer Yarwood were nearing the end of their graveyard when breakfast time at 6:00AM came around. Together, they stared at all of the females in line for their food in the cafeteria with a sinister lust in their eyes, as they normally did. However, there were the four newcomers in particular that held their interest the most and that they have been observing for days. YARWOOD: They must still be on edge after that fight. Poor babies. (Shakes her head) When the time is right though....(Looks at her partner with a sly grin)....it's ''on. '' ORTIZ:(nods) Hell yeah! Young, sweet meat. Just like I like it. Just then, the man's eyes narrowed down on Zoe. ORTIZ: Good God! Look at her! That pretty one with the brown hair. What is she, I wonder? Borriqua? Cubana? Colombiana? I don't care either way. She is MINE! YARWOOD:(Shrugs) You can have that one.....but I got my eyes set on that little, luscious Tootsie-Roll over there. Yarwood quickly pointed at Shay and licked her lips, hungrily. The officers nodded at each other in agreement, respecting the claims they've made on two of the four newbies. Once the girls received their breakfast trays, they walked around in search of a less crowded, or preferably empty table. Just as they spotted one empty table near the rear of the cafeteria just as they were passing a crowded one, an inmate extended her foot and purposely caused Shay to trip. Shay fell chest-first to the floor and the contents of her tray splattered around. Maya, Frankie and Zoe rushed quickly to her side to help her stand to her feet. From there, the four of them glared furiously at the offender. SHAY: BITCH! What the fuck was that for?! In response, the woman stood up from the table, towering over Shay and her friends, menacingly. She went by the moniker of Zilla; and being the tallest woman in the prison, six-foot, six inches, it was definitely fitting. Zilla was a 45-year old seasoned criminal who has been in and out of jail since she was barely post-pubescent. This extremely tall, willowly woman with long, sandy blonde hair, pale blue eyes and a strong jaw structure was handpicked by officers Ortiz and Yarwood to serve as the boss of their underground drug organization, which Zilla ruled with an iron-fist. She was currently the most dangerous inmate by far in the prison and perhaps, of all time. ZILLA:(snarling) Who the hell are you talking to you like that, you little cunt?! ZOE: She was talking to ''you! Who the fuck do you think are? In the past, Zoe's friends have warned her about her mouth but this time, none of them were backing down to any opponent ever again. Seeing the other onlookers in the cafeteria shake in their boots didn't faze the girls one. They all stood their ground firmly in Shay's defense. ZILLA: Who do I think I am? Bitch, do you think you're tough all of a sudden because you jumped on that other bitch when you first came here? Well, I'm not her. Ask any bitch in this fucking cafeteria who you're dealing with right now. Defiantly, Shay, Zoe, Frankie and Maya stood in place and stared the woman directly in the eye. Before another word was said, Yarwood and Ortiz quickly stood in between both parties and demanded them all to be quiet. ORTIZ: Knock it off, right now! All of you! Yarwood looked at the mess on the floor and then at Shay's stained clothing. YARWOOD:(smiles) What happened here? You alright, sweet thing? Instantly following the anti-snitch rule, Shay quickly lied. SHAY:(shrugs) I just tripped. That's all. Yarwood knew better, however; so she shook her head at Zilla, rolled her eyes and turned back to Shay with yet another smile. YARWOOD:(rubbing Shay's shoulder) Alright, sweet thing. Just clean some of this up really quick and then grab yourself a fresh new tray. Don't worry about waiting in line. You can cut right to the front. Alright? SHAY:(nods) Sure. Shay squatted down to pick her tray and some of the scattered food. Once she was done, she dumped it out in a nearby trashcan and started making her way back to the line with the now empty tray. ZILLA:(sitting back at her table) You little pickaninny nigger bitch! Enraged, Shay spun around, bolted full speed towards Zilla and viciously swung the tray directly at her face. The blow was so powerful and forceful that it instantly knocked the much larger woman backwards. Zilla's legs were caught between the table and it's attached bench, hanging backwards with no room to defend herself or dodge the blows from the tray. Taking advantage of this, Shay repeatedly bashed Zilla in the face with the tray. Several of Zilla's minions and friends leapt up to come to her rescue but Frankie, Zoe and Maya immediately dropped their food trays and started fighting fiercely with the other women to prevent them from jumping on Shay. When the beaten woman began to block her face by forming an X over it with her arms, Shay tossed the tray aside and started stomping on her torso and kicking her in side of the head; showing zero mercy. It took a lot of security to break up the multiple fights going on at once. While Maya, Zoe, Frankie and the girls they were exchanging blows with were being held back, Shay was being dragged away. She cursed and struggled the entire time she was being yanked out of the cafeteria. SHAY: Get the fuck off of me! Get your fucking hands off of me! Much like her first day in prison, Shay has landed another two weeks in solitary confinement; but this time, her friends wouldn't be joining her. Meanwhile, Zilla picked herself up, glaring at the other girls with a sneer across her bloody lips. ZILLA: It's not over. Your friend is a dead bitch! MAYA:(shakes her head) Fuck you! Not as long as we're around. FRANKIE: That's right. If you have a problem.....bring it, bitch. As Zilla started walking towards their direction, Maya, Frankie and Zoe assumed a fighting stance, fists up and ready for it to go down. Before any physical contact was made, Ortiz and Yarwood quickly stood in between them again. YARWOOD: Zilla! I'm not going to tell you again to back the fuck off! ZILLA: That bitch hit me first! YARWOOD: That "pickaninny nigger" bitch, right? ZILLA:(groans) Oh fuck, come on, you know I'm not racist! You're my buddy and--" YARWOOD: Good! Well, be a buddy and clean up every CRUMB of this shit off the floor. All of it! Right now! ZILLA: What about my lip?! YARWOOD: I'll get you some napkins. Now, get a fucking broom and mop and do what I said! I don't want to hear another goddamn word. Zilla growled at Yarwood like a large pitbull who has been reprimanded by its owner but nonetheless, she made her to the nearby janitor's closet and followed orders. Truthfully, Yarwood was far more upset at Zilla for ruining her plans to pursue Shay that night than she was about the racial slur. Embittered, she eyed Zilla coldly for several seconds and then turned her attention to Maya, Zoe and Frankie. YARWOOD: The three of ya'll ain't getting off that easy either. Let's go. I have something for you to do. From morning to night, the three girls were ordered to wash pots all day in the kitchen for the breakfast, lunch and dinner hours with no pay as punishment. After dinner, the inmates who were employed in the kitchen were dismissed early as Maya, Zoe and Frankie were ordered to wash dishes, scrub counters, wipe down walls, sweep and mop floors until the kitchen was spotless. They were physically drained and weak by the time their labor was complete, so once they finally made it to their respective cells, they fell asleep instantly once their heads hit the pillows on their bunk beds. Well past three o clock in the morning, Frankie and Maya were awakened by a deafening sound of screaming from a very familiar voice. Distraught and panicked in their individual cells, they hopped out of their beds, wailing and shaking on the bars of their cells when they realized what was going on. Just as planned, Officer Ortiz sought Zoe out and carried her away as she shrieked and kicked to be released but he was much too powerful. ZOE: NO! PLEASE STOP! LET ME GO! NO! NO! DON'T! PLEASE! Trapped in their cells, all Maya and Frankie could do was cry hysterically, powerless to their friends' misfortune. FRANKIE: Oh my God! Zoe! Zoe! MAYA: LET HER GO! ZOE! ZOOOOEEEE! ZOE: SOMEBODY HELP! NO! NO! As Zoe was being carried away by Ortiz, some of the other prisoners hooted and hollered unsympathetically, mocking the girl's frightening predicament with comments such as: "Ooooh shit. Ortiz is at it again!" "He got one of the new girls!" Unable to rescue their friend, Maya and Frankie sank to their knees, gripping the bars of their cells and sobbing uncontrollably. A few painful hours later that morning, Zoe was brought back to her cell by Ortiz merely minutes before the inmates were scheduled to get out of bed. For Maya and Frankie, however, they couldn't possibly get a second of sleep knowing what was happening to their friend. At last, when the cells opened up, the other inmates headed off to the restrooms but Frankie and Maya immediately raced to Zoe's cell. When they saw her their hearts sank and they began to cry again. Zoe was sitting on her bed, clutching herself as if she was trying not to fall apart. She had bruising all her neck and various other body parts and her clothes were a mess. Her eyes were red and hallow and her face was stained with tears. MAYA:(choking up) Oh Zoe... As Maya and Frankie put their arms around their hurt friend, they cried their eyes out and held her tightly. FRANKIE:(hysterically and repeatedly) I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! Sadly, this would be the first of many nights to come that Zoe would suffer this fate. On top of that, the girls were were even more devastated to know what would happen to their other best friend. When Shay was released from two weeks of solitary confinement, she too would become a victim of a brutal rape, at the hands of Officer Yarwood, instead. As tough and brave as the girls' vowed to be, Maya and Frankie could only stand trapped and powerless as their two best friends were regularly victimized by these repulsive correction officers. '''Author's Note: Thank you for reading, guys. And I deeply apologize for this. Like I said, it wasn't easy to write this but thanks for tuning in and stay tuned for what's next. Out of courtesy for my readers, I refuse to explicitly detail these heinous acts. Again, I'm sorry